What Joy Life Brings
by Lucifer's Chloe
Summary: Sarah left the Labyrinth, grew up and had a family. Years later, she read her tale to her daughter, Leah, who has always believed in the goblins. Now, Leah has wished herself away to the one person her mother has always feared... The Goblin King. One-Shot


Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth at all. And right now, I wish I owned Jareth and Dr. Spencer Reid from _Criminal Minds_.

Note: This is something that I wrote eons ago. I have gone back and edited it, but not a whole lot, so I'm not entirely sure how good it is. But I hope you enjoy it.

What Joy Life Brings

"And you have no power over me," Sarah Williams Jamson read. Her five-year old daughter, Leah, was sound asleep. Sarah smiled and set down the book, _Labyrinth, _to pick up her child. Leah stirred briefly as she pulled the covers up and kissed her forehead. Sarah picked up the book and put it on the small table next to her daughter's bed before leaving. Just as she was about to close the door a small voice stopped her, "Mama?"

"Yes, Leah?" Sarah turned around to face her child.

"Is it real? Is the Labyrinth and the goblins and the King real?"

She smiled, "If you believe that they are, then yes, they are real."

Leah approved of this answer and pulled the covers up to her chin and rolled onto her side. She was asleep again in moments. Sarah shut the door and leaned against it, eyes closed, remembering her own experience with the Labyrinth. She had made it out. She hoped that her daughter would believe, but never have to go through that herself. The sound of her child's breathing comforted her as she stood there.

"Sarah?" her husband, Jonathan came over, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just remembering."

He accepted that and pulled her close to him, "Come on, let's go to bed." Sarah allowed him to lead her to their bedroom, murmuring comforts in her ear.

And back in Leah's room, the little girl had rolled back over and flipped on the lamp next to her bed. She picked up the book and sat up, struggling to read it, "Th…thr…through dan…gers… un…t…t…told and har…d…sh…ships un…n…num…bered…."

"I have come here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. My will is as strong and my kingdom as great" twenty-year-old Leah read. She had never stopped believing, even when all her friends had. Now she was working on a writing career, spreading her belief to children everywhere. Her favorite story to this day was _Labyrinth_; "You have no power over me."

That one simple line was drilled into her mind, burned in her memory. There was no possible way that she would ever forget it. She smiled. No one had power over Leah; she was her own boss. But there are days when she wondered…Whenever she asked her mother about the story and if they were real, she had always been told yes, they were real as long as she believed, but there was something else…something that was missing. Leah sighed, honestly wishing that she knew what that something was. Then she grinned, struck by a silly mood; "I wish that I could go to the castle beyond the Goblin City."

"As you wish…" whispered a strange voice. Leah panicked for a moment as the world around her shifted, colors changing and swirling together. She went from being in her old room at her parents' house to a stone room with no one in it. No one that is, except for the man in the strange chair staring at her.

* * *

Sarah woke up from her sleep and rushed to Leah's room, Jonathan on her heels. Something had happened, she just knew it. And the fact that Jareth's voice had invaded her dreams a moment ago, telling her that she was gone.

Sarah flung open the door to her daughter's room. The bed was slept in but empty, a book lay on the pillow, open to where the reader had left it. The lamp was still on and the windows were still shut. Leah was no where in sight…and an owl was perched outside on a branch.

"What did you do with her?" Sarah demanded. Jonathan stood beside his wife, utterly confused. The windows burst open, curtains flapping in the breeze. The owl flew in, transforming as it did so. Jareth perched comfortably on Leah's bed.

"What did you do with Leah?" Sarah repeated.

"I did nothing," Jareth said calmly, "She wished herself to my castle."

"She's where?"

"I don't make the rules, Sarah, only follow them."

"Leah wouldn't do that."

"See for yourself." Jareth tossed a crystal. Sarah caught it, still wary of him and looked inside. There sat Leah on her bed, the book in front of her. She sighed, then grinned; "I wish that I could go to the castle beyond the Goblin City."

"No…" Sarah whispered, horrified.

"Yes," Jareth smiled. He rose from his spot, preparing to return to his castle.

"Wait…" Sarah called, "What about my daughter, what about Leah? Bring her back."

"I cannot do that, Sarah," he told her, but pointed to the crystal in her hand. "You can watch your daughter with that. I promise this, she will not be harmed." And with that, he was an owl again, flying into the night. Sarah sat on the bed, staring at the crystal in disbelief.

"Sarah, what is happening?" Jonathan asked.

"She's in the Labyrinth."

"Where?"

"It began when I was fifteen and I wished Toby away…" Sarah began to tell her story for the first time in nearly thirty years.

* * *

Leah looked around her, observing her surroundings. She seemed to be in a round room, probably in a tower. Everything was made of stone, except the chair that the man was sitting on. And the man…He had long hair, and two different colored eyes. He seemed quite at ease, sitting there watching her.

"I'm in the castle beyond the Goblin City, am I not?" she asked slowly.

"You are," he answered.

She was silent, pondering what this meant. A smile spread across her face, "Then you must be the Goblin King!"

"I am."

Leah was speechless. A fairy tale came true. She was living in a world of imagination. She found her voice again; "What is your name?"

He frowned. "Don't you know?"

She shook her head.

"But your mother…Didn't she tell you anything? Or your Uncle Toby?"

Again she shook her head.

"You know nothing of this world?"

"Only what I read in books."

He was shocked, and rose from his throne. He walked over to her and sat by her; "I am going to tell you a story that happened nearly ten years before your birth. When your mother wished that the goblins would come and take Toby away. And they did."

Leah sat, fascinated. Jareth had to smile at her child-like look, eyes wide and ears open; "But your mother demanded that she be let to try to solve the Labyrinth, to find Toby, for she did not really mean to wish him away. She thought that it was all a fairy tale, a story, nothing more. Unlike you, Leah." He said her name with a gentle sort of air, not the arrogant one he usually possessed. "I allowed her to try. And she did more than try, she solved it."

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have come here to the castle beyond the Goblin City," she murmured.

"Yes. I set many dangers and hardships in her path. Worms that give wrong directions, creatures that shift the stones that you have marked to show you the way you came, confusing riddles and puzzles that have no real answers, dark, underground corridors, the Bog of Eternal Stench, everything that is in the book that you love so much and than some. But somehow she overcame it all with the help of a few friends. She bested me at my own game." He turned away; "She beat the Labyrinth and me with one simple phrase and won back her baby brother, unlike so many before her. She returned to her world with Toby and grew up, married, had you. But she never forgot what happened here. She never will either."

"But why am I here?" Leah asked.

He turned back to her, startled, "Why, because you wished to be here."

She turned away, understanding now, and feeling foolish. But she swallowed it and turned to face him; "You know my name, but I still do not know yours, unless you want me to call you Your Majesty."

"Jareth."

"Jareth…" she whispered, "How do you know who I am?"

"I loved your mother, I truly did. And after she left, I watched her grow. I watched her grow up, get married and have a child. I watched her grow older, watched her child grow older. I have seen every aspect of your childhood and adolescence. I was there every time your mother read to you, every time your father sang. I have loved and loathed your mother and just loathed your father, and at times, you. You, because you were proof of how much she loved him and he, her. Because you were proof that I could never have her.

"But, you believed in us. Your favorite story was of this very place and I could not dislike you for that. I may not like what you stand for, but I certainly do not loathe you anymore."

She watched his eyes. He seemed to be hiding something, just like her mother had been hiding something all those years; "You say you loved my mother. Do you still love her?"

"I would say that my affections for her have been replaced by another."

"That you love someone else now?"

Jareth smiled. Leah had her mother's sharp wit, mixed with something; "Yes, I love another."

Leah nodded, happy with the honest, straightforward answer. She glanced around her; "Um…what am I going to do here?"

"Whatever you wish to do," he replied, playing with some of his crystals.

She was intrigued; "May I?"

He handed her one, still turning the other two in his fingers. She studied the crystal orb in her hands, watching scenes unfold before her. Her mother's journey played out for her. Leah sat in silence, watching this miraculous story.

Jareth watched her. She was a beautiful young woman, Sarah's daughter. Leah did not have hair as dark as her mother's, but a few shades lighter, with golden streaks in it. They were from the sun, he knew, not treatment. For all Leah was a writer and preferred her notebooks to the outdoors, she went running or jogging to keep in shape. Her eyes were the same shape as her mother, wide and honest, but again, not the same color. Leah's were more of a deep blue color rather than green. Deep blue like the color of the sky at midnight. Her skin was pale, though at the moment, flushed with excitement. She had a small, delicate nose, like Sarah, high cheekbones and full, luscious lips.

He blinked. Did he honestly just think that? About this child? The child of the one who had broke his heart. Then again, she wasn't a child anymore. She was a beautiful, young woman. There must be something wrong with him. He shook his head to clear it and began to watch her again. Her long fingers cupped the orb carefully, so not to break it. She had always been careful with everything that seemed like it could break, including the hearts of others. He had learned that by watching her. She would try so hard to not hurt others feelings and as a result often got her own heart broken.

He remembered a time when she was seventeen, three years ago. She had been so careful to not offend her current boyfriend, did everything he asked, never wavered in her devotion. And he had left her for another girl. Jareth bristled at the memory. He had watched Leah cry herself to sleep that night. Sarah and Jonathan had gone out, thinking the their daughter was going to be out too. They never knew what really happened. Jareth had though. He knew everything about Leah, how beautiful she was, inside and out.

He must be tired or lonely to be thinking like this. Yes, Leah was beautiful and all, but she was Sarah's daughter. Though he could see Jonathan in her. Yes, he knew Jonathan as well. Jonathan had been another who had believed, even if nothing had ever happened to him. Jonathan would call on Jareth in his dreams to talk, to have a friend in his lonely world. Then he and Sarah met at school in a class that they shared. Jareth remembered Jonathan describing this beautiful, wonderful girl that he had met. And he remembered his heart breaking when he realized whom it was. Soon after that, Jonathan started to grow up, forget about the fantasy world and the friend who came to him in his dreams. Jareth was free to love or loathe Jon as he wished.

"Jareth?" A gentle voice broke his thoughts. He glanced over at Leah, "Yes?"

"Would you teach me to dance?" she asked.

He hesitated; "Well…"

"I wish that you would teach me to dance."

She was good. He stood up and held out his hand; "I will teach you the same dance that I danced with your mother in one of my traps." She nodded and took his hand, getting to her feet. He threw an orb into the air and as it fell, it grew, engulfing them in a huge ballroom.

Leah looked down, feeling cool air on her chest and back. She was wearing a ballgown, wine-colored with no decoration, though the neckline was a little low and the back was open. She wore a choker on the same color around her throat with a sapphire hanging from it. Jareth had also given her sapphire earrings and a silver ring. Her feet where clad in slippers with low heels and her hair was pulled back in a braid that was then wrapped around in a tight circle on the back of her head. Even he was impressed at how nice she looked.

She looked up to observe him. He was wearing a simple deep red shirt and black pants with black boots. His decoration was a ring of gold and rubies on his hand, nothing more. He bowed to her and she curtsied.

He held out his hand and she placed hers in his. He brought her close, putting his other hand at her waist as she placed hers on his arm. Slowly, they moved in small circles, just the two of them, their eyes never leaving the other's. He did not teach her with words, but with his movements. She soon learned the dance. It was as if she had known it all her life. He spun her away from him, her gown making a soft swish as she spun. Music was added to their fantasy. Leah thought, 'How could Mum have shattered this? This is more beautiful then anything I have imagined.' She closed her eyes, lost in thought and dream, all the while keeping up the dance.

Jareth watched her, the way she moved, and way she looked. Had she been looking at him, she would have seen the look in his eyes, the look her father so often gave her mother, a look of love. Like or not, Jareth had fallen for Sarah's little girl, though she was not so little anymore. He wanted nothing more then to fulfill her every wish, even if it hurt him. It had not been like that with Sarah. He had wanted to fulfill her every wish to make her stay with him, be by his side, forever.

Damn!

He promised himself that he would not let himself be so easily snared again by a child of fantasy and dreams. He sighed, because he knew that even if he did not show it, he was too willing to give his heart to one who cared. He had been alone for so long.

Leah continued to dance, eyes closed, allowing him to guide her. The music drew to a close, becoming softer, until it ended. Her eyes slowly opened and she glanced up at him. "Thank you."

"It was a pleasure." He released her and the spell was released as well, leaving them in their normal clothing in his throne room. She yawned, jaw cracking.

"How inconsiderate of me! You must be exhausted!"

"No, really, just a little (yawn) tired."

"Come on." He took her hand and began to lead her through the maze of hallways in the castle. He brought her to a closed door and pulled out a set of keys, unlocking it; "If you need anything, simply wish for it or ask myself or one of the goblins."

"Again, I thank you." She glanced at him as she walked past to the bedroom; "Good night…Jareth."

"Good night, Leah."

She smiled and shut the door gently. He leaned against the wall, his voice barely audible as he whispered; "I love you." A single tear slipped down his cheek.

* * *

Leah's eyes snapped open. Had it been a dream? Or was it all real? Was she in the castle beyond the Goblin City? She popped out of bed and raced to the window. What she saw was a maze of walls and hedges, not the sight of familiar streets and houses with neat little gardens. It hadn't been a dream. She really was in the castle. She opened the French doors, walking out onto the small balcony outside. She leaned against the half-wall, looking out on the garden below her. She loved to garden. There was so many beautiful flowers in the world and it was a wonder to watch them grow. And here there were new and different flowers. Maybe Jareth would tell her about them.

She dashed back into the room, wondering if she would find any clean clothes. Opening the drawers on the dresser, she found small neat stacks of pants, shirts, skirts, anything she could possibly need clothing-wise, all in her size. She smiled. How thoughtful of him to provide for her. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a sleeveless white shirt, nice and simple. Then, she explored the room. She had been too tired the night before to do so. There were the bare necessities such as a bed, closet, and dresser, as well as a bedside table, small bookshelf, and a vanity. There were books on the bookshelf and all sorts of things on the vanity such as a brush, comb, mirror, make-up and whatnot. He really was prepared for anything that she might have asked for.

She sat at the vanity, pulling the brush through her hair and braiding it so that it was out of her face. Satisfied with her looks, she rose and went to the door. When she opened it, she found a small goblin standing there, as if waiting for her.

"'ello, Lady. His Majesty tol' me ta bring yous ta the eating place." The goblin sounded like a small child, nervous and trembling.

Leah smiled. "Well, I'm ready now. Why don't you lead me to His Majesty?"

The goblin nodded and began to walk down the long hallway, Leah a few paces behind. Leah would have liked to have stopped and looked at what was hanging on some of the walls, but the goblin never stopped. Not wanting to get lost, Leah also kept walking. They reached the dining hall minutes after leaving her room. The goblin bowed nervously to Jareth and scampered away.

"Oh, I wanted to thank her," Leah frowned.

"How did you know it was a her?" Jareth asked.

"What? Oh, I don't know…I just do." She sat across from him with a smile.

Jareth watched her with amazement, "Even after seeing your mother's journey and everything that I did you are still being kind to me?"

"Well…yes. After all Mum was just as at fault as you are. You did everything that she requested you do and you were playing by the rules. And that was that there are no rules," she said with a smile, "Honestly, you really did nothing wrong but what she asked. If she had not been so careless with her words then she would not have gotten herself into that predicament."

Jareth was truly amazed. No one had seen it that way before. He had always been the one at fault; not those who had asked him to do as they bid. Here, this twenty-year-old who should not believe in magic saw him as the blameless one.

"How long have I been here?" Leah asked suddenly.

"Umm…I don't really know. Time passes differently here than by human standards."

"Oh," she shrugged and picked up a roll, gently parting it with her nails.

He watched her, eyes never wavering. Did he ever love her. What was she once said when asked what she looked for in a husband? Ah yes, he remembered. She was looking for someone to be her equal, not her superior or inferior, to be her friend, her lover. He remembered thinking about how ridiculous that sounded in his ears. In fact, he had thought that she should be looking for her superior. But he had never met her then, never seen her, never danced with her, never loved her.

"Jareth?"

A worried voice woke him from his reverie; "Jareth? Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm f-"

"Jareth!" An angry voice cut him off, followed by a loud cry and a sharp, "You sir!" Jareth moaned and buried his head in his hands, his hair covering his face. Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus upon his steed entered. Hoggle was most annoyed. "Jareth, what have you done? Poor Sarah is crying her eyes out and pacing. Every once in a while she looks out the window!"

"I haven't done anything!" Jareth protested.

"And where's m'lady's daughter? I haven't seen her!" Didymus protested.

"Sar-wah!" Ludo cried.

"I swear, Jareth, if you have harmed that girl in any way-"

"I HAVEN'T!" Jareth boomed. The room went deathly silent. Jareth rested his forehead on the palms of his hands; "I haven't done anything to hurt Sarah or Jonathan or their daughter!"

"It's all right," a soft voice in his ear told him, "No one is blaming you." Gentle hands began to massage his shoulders; 'It's all right." Jareth could not remember the last time someone had done something like this. He raised his head, tipping it all the way back. Leah's deep blue eyes gazed down at him, her smile kind and gentle. Her hand came up and pushed back his hair. For a moment, it lingered, then dropped back to his shoulder.

"Who is this?" Hoggle asked.

"Leah Jamson," Jareth whispered, mentally preparing for the verbal slaughter.

"Leah Jamson! This is Sarah's daughter! What are you doing?"

"He isn't doing anything!" Leah turned around. Jareth half rose, not knowing what was going to happen or what to do. Leah backed Hoggle, Didymus, and Ludo into a corner as she lectured; "Jareth has not done a thing to harm me. I wished myself here and here I am! Everything he has done has been nothing but helpful!" Her shadow towered over the two smaller creatures, midnight eyes going even darker and narrow, "Now stop bothering us!"

Jareth sat back down. Leah was obviously handling this quite nicely. There was nothing he could do. Leah stepped away and walked back over to him, hands on his shoulders once again.

"We're sorry, Your Majesty," Hoggle said.

"Yes, just a…a misunderstanding," Didymus said. Jareth waved his hand. His head hurt too much to think of a witty dismissal. There was a scampering of feet signaling their departure. Leah's nimble fingers rubbed his temples; dispersing the headache and making him feel relaxed. Her voice was soft and gentle as she once again murmured reassurances; "It will be fine. There is nothing to worry about." He tipped back his hand on the chair, closing his eyes, reveling in the feeling that this treatment gave him. He had had worse headaches then this (like the one Sarah gave him) but there had been nothing like this to replace the feeling.

"Where did you learn this?" he asked softly.

"I worked at a spa for a while last year while they were short on help."

"Yes, I remember." And he did. He remembered her doing this to her co-workers and wondering what it was like. Now he knew. Her hands moved from his head to the back on his neck, loosening up tight muscles. Oh…ooo…that felt good. Oh…That felt wonderful. She pulled her hands away; "I would do more, you certainly need it, but I don't have the room."

He was amazed at what she did do. Even just the little bit made him feel better. He rose to his feet; "It is all right. We can continue later maybe." He offered her his arm; "But I thought that you may like a tour of the castle."

"And the garden?" she asked hopefully.

"If you would like."

"I would love to." She rested her hand on his arm, accepting his invitation. He smiled and began to lead the way. They would start on the top level and work their way down through the levels, ending in the gardens.

As he led her from room to room, he gave her a small lesson in its use or old use or something similar. There were many rooms in the old castle; not all of them used. Although some were somewhat creepy, even to him, such as the one of all the pictures of all the children ever taken from the humans. There was even one of Toby, but next to him was a message, rescued by his older sister, Sarah Williams. Leah took one glance in that room and shuddered. She may know the legends but that did not make it any better. She wished that more people would be careful of what they say.

Jareth led her past that room into another room of paintings, his ancestors that had retired after leaving an heir old enough to handle the kingdom. He glanced at the picture of his father, who had left the day Jareth had turned eighteen, no good-bye or anything. Family ties were not strong in his family.

Leah looked at all the pictures in that gallery; "Where are their wives? None of these pictures have women in them."

Jareth winced. That was another lovely little tidbit of family history; "Most of us, the Goblin Kings that is, are bastards. Our mothers are usually someone that our fathers take a fancy in, bed and happen to get pregnant. The only one I remember having a wife is…" He looked around the gallery, "Him, great-great-great-great-ten more times great grandfather, Jareth. And yes, we all have the same name."

"Why isn't she in the picture?"

"You see how unhappy he is?" She nodded and he continued; "He really, truly loved his wife, Juliana, but she died in childbirth. He was heartbroken, but stayed with his son until he could no longer bear the pain. He was the only one to actually marry or stay with his child past the age of eighteen. I believe that thirteen-times-great grandfather was nearly thirty when his father left."

"What do you mean stay past the age of eighteen?"

"Most of our fathers left and retired the moment that their sons turned eighteen and could run a kingdom on their own. Mine did."

"Oh," She turned from her inspection to hug him, wrapping her arms around him; "No one deserves that."

"It was nearly three and a half centuries ago."

His age did not seem to affect her; "No one deserves that, no matter how old they are or how long it has been since it happened." He understood what she meant. Nearly three and a half centuries and some of the bitterness toward his father had still not gone away…and there were times when he still missed his father. They stood there for a while. Jareth sunk into her embrace, resting his head on top of hers. She rubbed his back, comforting him as she would a child.

"Yer Majesty?" a timid voice called.

They jumped apart, startled. Jareth turned to the goblin in the doorway, growling, "What is it?"

The goblin shrunk back; "It's…it's the Fire Gang, sire. They wish to speak to you."

"Very well."

Jareth turned to Leah, "I'm sorry, but I have to deal with this. If not, the results could prove disastrous. You can either roam the castle on your own or wander the gardens."

"Actually I would like to come with you, to see what it is like for you to work."

He was surprised that he did not die of shock right then and there. Instead, he swallowed his surprise and offered her his arm, pulling out a crystal orb; "Then, my lady, we must play the part." He tossed the globe into the air and it once again enlarged and engulfed them. They were in the same clothes that they had been in the night before at the dancing lesson. She picked up one side of the skirt; "Is there any reason for this?"

"I have to impress my subjects, and why shouldn't my guests look good?"

She couldn't argue that and was gracefully led back down the many stairs of the winding castle to the throne room. There was his throne and another cushioned chair for her. In the center of the room was four creatures that were removing their body parts and tossing them. When Jareth and Leah entered they stopped, watching Leah intently. Jareth helped her into her chair; "No, none of her parts come off and no, you cannot try to see if they do anyway." He turned, facing them, face stern; "This is Leah Jamson, Sarah's daughter."

They turned away from her, completely uninterested now. Jareth smirked and took a seat in his throne; "Now, what is your complaint this time?"

"It's the trees-"

"Yes, they are more active now-"

"Keep yelling at us-"

"Telling us to put out our fires-"

"But what good is the Fire Gang without fires?"

Jareth held up a hand before they could continue. He knew that if allowed to continue they would be yelling and shouting over each other and heads would fly, literally. That was the last thing he needed. Oh, how he did not want to deal with this. He turned to the Fire Gang, "Who won the argument last time, you or the trees?"

"The trees."

"Then this time I grant you permission to have your dance fires for a week and a week only. If I hear anything after that then you will never be allowed to use the forest again and I will throw you into the Bog if you protest." There was silence for a moment then a flurry of moment as the things bowed and raced out of the room, already dancing and singing, juggling heads and arms.

"That did not seem like a very fair way to do things," Leah frowned, "What if they were lying?"

"They weren't. I do keep count of who wins arguments, but if I don't ask, I am accused of favoritism. If they told me that the trees won and that was a lie, I would have called in a scribe to tell me and jog their memory. And playing you win this time they win next time is the only way to keep the trees and the Fire Gang happy."

"Oh, if you say so."

"It is my kingdom." Jareth turned sideways in his throne, throwing his legs over the arm and tipping his head backward to face her. Leah seemed undeterred by this fact; "It may be your kingdom but sometimes it helps to look at things with a new set of eyes."

"What would you have done?"

"Are all of the trees active, or just some of them?"

"Only a few that are tinted with magic."

"Then have the Fire Gang have their dance fires away from the active trees or have the active trees group together in one area a safe distance away from the fires. That way you have a more permanent solution."

He had to give her credit, she was right.

"All right then," he challenged; "what about…?"

He presented her with case after case, some that he had solved and she solved either the same way or differently and some that he had yet to solve and needed a solution for. Some he simply pulled out of the air, knowing that it would present itself sooner or later.

A bell rang out and they both glanced up. The windows present showed that it was dark outside. Come to think of it, the goblins had brought in two meals.

Leah rose from her chair and so did he; "Well, good sir, I bid thee good night." She swept a curtsey, hiding a smile.

"And I bid thee good night as well, fair lady." He bowed deeply. They both glanced up from their positions and for the briefest moment their eyes met, then turned away.

"I know my way back," she murmured, staring at the floor.

"You only have to call if you need help," he assured and they parted. Leah headed for her room, Jareth to his. Neither had the answer to the question, "What is happening to me?"

* * *

Leah was awoken by a baby's cry. She glanced out her window. It was pitch black out, meaning that it was still night, at least here. She had been in the Labyrinth and under Jareth's care for nearly three weeks. Not as long as she had thought it had been, and she felt like she belonged here. There had not been another awkward moment since that first night. But she did not deny that she felt something for Jareth.

Now, she frowned and got up, pulling on a robe over her nightclothes, which were not all that modest. She wandered out into the hall, following the sound of the crying. It led her to a room she had never been in before. She knocked softly, a familiar voice calling, "Come in." Slowly, she turned the doorknob and walked in. Jareth was standing in the center of the room, pacing and holding something in his arms. He looked a little desperate; "Shh, please, don't cry."

"Allow me." Leah held out her arms, realizing that he indeed held a child. He was surprised that it was her who had come and he loosened his grip, allowing her to take the child from him. She stood where she was, rocking back and forth, cooing and murmuring to the child. The child was a girl, judging from the fact that she was wrapped in hospital clothing and girls wore pink and boys, blue. She was also tiny, meaning that she was most likely a preemie. The baby squirmed, fussing. Leah glanced at Jareth out of the corner of her eye, "Could you get me a chair and a bottle?" For all he looked confused, he nodded and did as she requested. There was already a chair in his room and it was not hard to fetch a bottle when you have magic.

Leah made herself comfortable, leaning back in the chair, cradling the baby. Jareth handed her the bottle, and she arranged that as well, persuading the child to drink it. Eventually, she did accept the bottle, sucking eagerly. Leah had to smile, and hummed as she fed the child. Jareth sat on his bed nearby, fascinated with the whole thing. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as she fed the child. This was completely new to him for all he had been doing this for centuries.

The baby hiccuped and pulled away from the bottle. Leah freed one of her hands and pulled a burping rag from the air, something useful she had learned in the time that she had been here. And she agreed with Jareth that orbs were extremely useful when it came to magic. She draped the rag over her shoulder and patted the babe's back. Then she turned to Jareth; "What are you going to do?"

He sighed, "Contrary to popular belief, I don't turn children into goblins. Usually I find a couple who wants a child and give it to them. But…"

"There is no one who wants a child right now."

"Well, no. I just can't think of anyone right now."

"Then, for now, I am going to need a crib or cradle. This child needs somewhere to sleep."

He nodded and began to fashion a cradle, in his mind. Then he dropped one of the orbs, and in its place after it hit the floor, was a cradle.

"Thank you," she murmured as she placed the child in it. The baby fussed. She did not want to go down. Leah sighed and picked the baby back up, rocking her until her eyes closed. Once again, she placed the baby in the cradle, and once again, the baby squirmed and fussed.

"Let me." Jareth stepped forward and picked up the babe. He walked in circles, talking, spinning tales. The baby's eyes closed, and when he tried to put her down, she wiggled. Leah took her back and sang, and once again, she fussed when she was put down. Both Leah and Jareth were running out of ideas and energy. Leah lay down on his bed with the baby in her arms, "What are we going to do?"

"Shh…" Jareth held a finger to his lips, "Look." Leah looked down at the baby, who was contently sleeping in Leah's arms. A twisted smile appeared on Leah's face; "Looks like it is going to be a long rest of the night." She looked up at him; "Sorry about this."

"About what?"

"About…" She faltered as he crawled up behind her, pulling the covers up to their waists, earning himself a strange look. He met her eyes, unfazed by her; "This is my room, and my bed. I have no intention of being kicked out. So…" He leaned over and kissed her forehead; "Good night." Lying back down, he was out in no time.

Leah smiled at the way he looked. So innocent and undeserving of the criticism he received and the lonely life he lived. What she wouldn't do to make things better for him.

"Good night, Jareth," she whispered, "Good night, Love." Shifting just a little, quietly so that she did not wake him or the baby, she rested her head on his shoulder and drifted off.

* * *

Sarah's breath hitched in her throat at the scene in the crystal orb before her. Leah had been at the castle for one week of their time and had showed no signs of wanting to return. She was learning magic, was accepted by Jareth's subjects…and him. Jareth seemed to have completely changed in Leah's presence. They were taking turns trying to rock a baby to sleep. Well, now the baby was finally asleep, but Leah was in Jareth's bed. Not that that bothered him…or Leah.

Sarah could not understand it. Why didn't Leah wish herself home? Yes, fairy tales and dreams were all well and good but they would not do a thing for anyone in the real world.

Then she gasped. She had just managed to get a good look at Leah. She was different, her eyes, her skin, everything. Leah's ears were slightly pointed, her skin was paler, and she looked so regal. She would be so out of place if she returned. Leah was turning into one of them…a Fae.

"No…no…" Sarah stared at the crystal in disbelief. Jonathan returned from work and found her sitting on the couch, tears pouring down her face. He had told her of the person who had visited him in his dream when she told him of her adventure in the Labyrinth and they had figured out that Jareth was the one from his dreams. That did not make anything easier for them.

"Sarah…Sarah what's wrong?" He gently shook her shoulder.

"It's Leah…"

"What about her? Is she all right? Is she hurt?"

"No…" She shook her head slowly; "No…She is becoming one of the Fae."

* * *

Jareth propped his head up on his hand, watching Leah and the baby sleep. The baby sucked its fingers in its sleep, a tiny smile and a dimple on its face. He watched it, wracking his brain for a couple that he knew. There had to be one. Well, he could check the records later.

He turned to Leah, sleeping peacefully beside him. Her chest rose and fell in a deep, even pattern. One arm was tucked under the baby, the other rested along her side, her hand on the babe's stomach. Her hair was loose, falling in waves across her cheek, her back, her side. One curl dangled just above the baby. He drank in her appearance. Gods, was she beautiful. He could not resist, and pulled aside her hair to place a kiss on her neck.

She stirred, blinking sleep out of her eyes. He pulled away, not seeing her smile, an all-knowing smile. Well, at least now she was sure of his feelings as well as her own. She tipped her head back; "Morning."

"Good morning. How do you feel?"

"Wonderful."

He couldn't help but smile. Only Leah could be up for nearly three hours in the middle of the night and still feel like she gotten a full, undisturbed night's sleep. His hand came up to brush away her hair. Her hand came up and intercepted his, catching his wrist. He froze and she moved her hand to intertwine their fingers. She was the one who spoke first, saying the words that had hung between them since the first night when they knew it was possible, but both were afraid; "I love you, Jareth."

If it weren't for the baby in her arm, he would probably take her then and there, claiming her as his. He knew it and so did she. Instead, he took their linked hands and brought them down out of his way. He leaned over to kiss her, "I love you, Leah."

His kiss was soft and gentle, like he was when he was not forced to play the big, bad, imposing Goblin King. She turned as much as she could to face him, and he rose up over her, a hand on either side of her head, knees on either side of her waist. She was in heaven; he was in bliss.

The baby shifted, squirming, then let out a little cry. They broke their kiss and turned to the small being in Leah's hold. Jareth scowled for a moment, then he smiled, "Thank you, Little One." Leah smiled as well, knowing what he meant. Because of this child and the circumstances it had forced them into and the circumstances they themselves had created because of it, they had the courage to admit what they were feeling.

"Shall we have breakfast here?" Jareth offered as he pulled away, collapsing next to her on the bed once again.

She nodded as she stood up, shifting the baby to her other arm. Jareth came up behind her and took the baby from her arms, releasing her from her burden for the time being. She massaged her sore arm, grateful for the break. He went to the door, and opened it, calling to a nearby goblin, giving it orders. It nodded and scampered off. He sighed and shut the door by leaning against it. The baby whimpered.

"She's hungry," Leah said.

"And most likely damp."

"How would you know?"

"I have been doing this for centuries. I know enough." He took her place from the night before in the chair and she presented him with a bottle and burp rag. He began to feed the babe as she pulled his hair back and secured it, just in case. Then she set about creating what they would need for the baby's short stay, diapers, wipes, clothes, more bottles… Jareth barely recognized his room when it was done.

Neither did the goblins returning with their breakfast and whatever else he had asked for. They walked in, looked around and began to walk back out, thinking they had gone in the wrong room.

"Get back in here, you fools!" he shouted. Leah thought that the goblins nearly had a heart attack at the sight of their king feeding a baby and surrounded by all the baby equipment. He certainly did not look himself with his hair pulled back, nightclothes still on, haven't yet taken a bath.

The goblins scrambled back into the room. Leah pointed to the tables that she had created. One by one the goblins dropped off their burdens and scampered off.

"Shut the door!" Jareth shouted at the last one, who quickly pulled the door shut behind him. The baby finished and he rose to his feet to burp her while Leah set up their breakfast. When the baby gave something of a hiccup, he set her down on his bed on a blanket and joined Leah at the small table.

Their breakfast was simple, hot chocolate, muffins, fruit. Jareth laughed as Leah bit into a peach.

"What?" she asked, amused. She found that nearly everything she did reminded him of something her mother would no longer dream of doing.

"When your mother was here," he began, "I enchanted a peach to bring her into a fantasy world and while she was in it, out of the Labyrinth. I noticed that she hasn't eaten peaches since."

Leah smiled. She had noticed her mother's reluctance to have peaches in the house. If Jonathan and Leah did not like them so much Sarah probably would not even touch them. There was so many things that Sarah would not explain or do. Peaches was just one of them. There weren't any little statuettes of owls, pixies, fairies, and the like in Leah's room, and Leah had always loved fairy tale trinkets. Her breath caught in her throat whenever a fox was rummaging around in their backyard. There were so many things Sarah did that Leah understood now.

Leah and Jareth ate in silence with him every once in a while looking at her with laughter in his eyes. Leah had a feeling loving him was going to be a whole new experience.

She silently finished and went to get the baby, picking her up and disappearing into the bathroom. Jareth set aside his plate and picked up the book he had had one of the goblins bring him. It was of couples whom he had given children and if there was any new ones or ones that wanted more than one. It wasn't just a matter of finding a couple, but also the right couple.

He randomly opened up the book to somewhere in the center and skimmed the page. There was three couples looking for a baby on this page. One already had two boys and he discarded that thought. He knew the couple and they were partial to males. Another was an older couple looking for an older child. By older, they meant past the baby and toddler stage, like around five or so. It didn't happen often, but it happened. The last couple also had children, a boy and a girl, but that pair was just barely out of toddlerhood. But it was a thought.

He skimmed over the next couple of pages. Some couples were too young, too old, too many children, male children, knew he could not trust them, children that were still young. He growled in frustration. Was there no one for this child?

Leah came out at that moment. Jareth never looked up; "That was quite a long time to bathe a child."

"I washed as well."

He glanced over at her. She was wearing a terrycloth robe that came down to her knees and her hair was wet. She was facing him at the moment, and the robe was not closed all the way at the top. If she did not plan that he was a court fool. Droplets clung to her pale skin and a mischievous smile played on her lips. He grinned and rose, walking over to her. He tenderly put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She was so soft and warm.

She leaned against him, wrapping her arms around him. This felt perfect. This felt right.

* * *

Jonathan was the one that looked in the orb first that morning. So it was his wake up call when he saw his daughter in a robe, soaking wet, resting against the Goblin King. He nearly screamed, and the squeak that he did emit was what woke Sarah.

"Jon…what…?"

He thrust the crystal in front of her and the sight before her woke her up.

"Get dressed," she ordered, throwing the sheets back and swinging her feet over the bed. Jonathan did the same on his side, rushing into the bathroom to shower while Sarah went to grab herself a quick breakfast. They were no longer waiting for Leah to come home. They were going to get her.

* * *

"Did you find anyone?" Leah was still in her towel and Jareth was now in the tub, washing. They left the door open a crack so that they could talk. The baby would gurgle and coo every once in a while as Leah dried, changed and dressed her.

"No, not yet," he admitted, "But I will. I always do."

"I'm sure." There was not a hint of sarcasm in her voice, "I hope you find someone soon, because I'll be tempted to name this baby if you don't."

"Would that be so bad?"

"If I name her, I become attached, because she becomes real, and if I have to give her up, my heart will break."

He nodded, even if she could not see him; "I understand."

She fell silent, finishing up with the baby. He could hear pages turning. She was looking through the book as well. Good for her. She would know the right couple when she found it. There was the occasional gurgle from the child. He sat in the tub for a few minutes before rinsing his hair and body. He climbed out and drained the water before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist.

Securing the towel, he walked out of the steam-filled room. Leah was sitting in an elegant dress. She had grown accustomed to dresses and skirts over pants in her stay. Her current attire was a dark green dress. It had thin straps and an almost straight neckline across her chest, except where it dipped down between her breasts. A black belt accented her waist, an elegant golden buckle fastening it in place at her side. She was barefoot, but a gold anklet highlighted her feet. Her hair was done in two braids and wrapped around her head, flower pins holding them in place. But something was missing…Ah, he knew.

With a small smile, he left her to dress. He wore his usual attire of black pants and boots and a loose shirt that exposed his chest and pendant. Today's color of choice was…white. Leah had only once said something about his lack of assortment. The next day he wore something that did not match at all. She never said anything again. He went to pull his gloves on but stopped and set them down. He was dropping the last of his guards, and pulled something out of a small drawer. Silently, he came up behind Leah.

She started at the feel of cool metal on her neck, and looked down. A pendant, similar to Jareth's except for the fact that it was gold, rested on her breast. She looked up at the pair of mismatched eyes that smiled down at her.

"I love you," he whispered.

She stretched up her hand and pulled him down to her, kissing him as a response. He responded tenderly and pulled away to settle behind her as if they had been together forever. Somehow it did not surprise them that their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly.

"Did you find anyone?" he asked.

"Actually, I did."

"Who?"

She scrolled down to a couple near the bottom of the page, "Elves, Cael and Amia Katin. They are fairly young, but old enough to deal with one as young as the child, at the ages of twenty-seven and twenty-six centuries. They both have family that would help in times of need and they live in the Elven forest. Even if the stories I know aren't true, they still have an ounce of truth in them, and I know that the Elven forest in most likely the best place on earth for a child."

Jareth read the rest of the description and she was right, this couple was perfect. They did not care female or male, they were the right age, lived in a great place, and had no other children so they could devote all their attention to this one. He grinned and hugged her; "You are a gem." He rose to his feet and walked to the door with a bounce in his step; "You there, have my horse and the white mare ready."

Leah walked over to the child, pulling a cloak out of the clothes she had made, "Come on, Little One. We found you a home." She bundled the child up, because it was autumn and it would not do to get the child sick. Once the child was taken care of, she changed into riding attire, lacing boots up to complete an outfit that was almost identical to Jareth's. Black pants and boots with a white shirt. Her shirt had loose sleeves that draped a bit, but the neckline was high, going around her neck turtleneck style. She also put on gloves and a black cloak for riding.

Jareth reappeared with gloves and a cloak on as well. Leah picked up the child and he grabbed a small bag with food in it and a few bottles. He put an arm around her waist to lead her to the stables. With relative ease they mounted, child and all, and headed off for the Elven forest.

"Hoggle!" Jareth called. The dwarf looked up at Jareth and he continued, "Watch over things with Didymus till we get back." Jareth knew that even if they had helped Sarah that they could do a better job than anyone in the castle of handling affairs and the goblins. Hoggle nodded and he and Didymus went off. Jareth and Leah headed off on their mission. Just as the two horses disappeared from sight, something crashed behind Hoggle and Didymus. They turned, fully prepared to defend their king's castle, even if they did not particularly like him.

"My lady?" Didymus put down his rapier in surprise.

"Sarah?" Hoggle stared in disbelief.

"Where is he?" Sarah fumed, "Where is Jareth?"

"He and Lady Leah went off on an errand," Didymus explained, "There was a child that needed a home."

"When is he expected back?" she asked in a low voice.

Hoggle glanced at the clock; "Sometime tomorrow. They are going to the Elven Forest."

"We will wait for him."

That was that.

* * *

Cael and Amia accepted the child happily, grateful for the Goblin King's help. When it became clear that the couple would keep the child, Jareth preformed the transformation spell on her. The human features become sharper, more defined, ears more pointed, limbs more graceful at just a glance. When the baby opened her eyes for the first time bright green eyes shone out, inside of the dull, dark ones. Her hair was softer, and curled in ringlets. The child was truly elven now.

When they had reached the their destination, Jareth and Leah had been riding the better part of the day, and were tired and sore. When the transformation was complete, the sun had set.

"Stay here for the night," Cael said, "It is no trouble we assure you."

"Yes, we have enough food," Amia assured.

Jareth glanced at Leah, asking her what she thought. Her tired eyes decided for him; "Yes, we'll stay. Thank you." Two more places were added to the table and rooms were made for them. Jareth and Leah barely made it through dinner and to their beds. Both were asleep in minutes.

The next morning Amia and Cael thanked them again and Amia told them the child's name, "Alasse, joy." Leah couldn't help but smile.

After a quick breakfast, Jareth and Leah were off again, riding at a slightly faster pace, eager to get back. Once at the castle, they dismounted and handed off their horses to the caretakers and wandered inside, stiff and sore.

"How about that massage you never finished?" Jareth suggested as they walked tiredly through the halls.

"Only if you return the favor."

He kissed her, "Consider it done."

"Sire!" A tiny goblin raced down the corridor, bumping into Jareth's legs and falling, unconscious. The Goblin King sighed, rubbing his forehead; "What is it?"

"Jareth!" Hoggle came down the hallway behind the goblin, "Jareth, she's here!"

"Who's here?" Jareth really wanted a bath and a change of clothes.

"Sarah and her husband!"

Jareth and Leah paled even more then they already were. Then they raced down the hallway, "Stall for us!"

Hoggle watched as they dived into their rooms and doors locked. Didymus and Ludo came up behind him; "Now what?" Didymus wanted to know.

"We stall," Hoggle said simply, kicking aside the unconscious goblin, "You know that Jareth won't deal with anything until he has bathed and changed. Leah is apparently the same."

"Sarah is not going to be happy," Didymus sighed.

Ludo shook his head in agreement.

* * *

Leah and Jareth emerged from their rooms nearly an hour later. Jareth wore something more formal than usual and Leah wore an outfit similar to her dress the day before, only in dark red and with small-heeled slippers. Her hair was done in a single braid and wrapped in a bun in the back of her head.

"How do you feel?" he asked, cupping her face.

"Better, but nervous."

"Remember the story."

"You have no power over me," she whispered. He kissed her forehead. They were ready.

Sarah sat in Jareth's throne, and Jonathan stood beside her. Neither looked too happy. Leah and Jareth entered with all the nobility of royalty. Neither was frightened by the looks on Leah's parents' faces. More chairs were conjured up for those that were still standing. Leah and Jareth sat in comfortable, cushioned seats, their feet propped up.

"Now, Sarah," Jareth began when he was comfortable, "What brings you back to my kingdom?"

"What have you done to her?" Sarah demanded.

"What do you mean?" Jareth was honestly lost.

"I mean what I say, Jareth. What have you done to my daughter?"

Jareth was confused; "I have done nothing to her."

"Yes, you have. Look at her," Jonathan stepped forward; "She is different, and she has fallen for you. You must have her under some spell."

Leah really hated it when people talked about her as if she was not there. As for Jareth…he could see no differences. She looked like Leah.

"I see no differences."

"But do you deny that she loves you."

"No."

"What have you done to her? No one could fall for you," Sarah said angrily.

Jareth pulled away, hurt. Leah had had enough. How dare they! Yes, they had every right to be angry, but that had been deliberate. It had meant to sting. She rose on her feet, eyes flashing. "Take that back." Each word was slow, controlled, measured with a certain amount of anger.

"What, Leah?" Jonathan turned to his daughter.

"I said, take it back. It is not true that no one could fall for him. It is not true that I would have to be under a spell to love him. It is not true that he is awful and cruel and unloving. None of it is true. Absolutely none of it."

"Leah, how could you say that? Surely you know now what he does?"

"He takes the children from careless people that believe in the things they say when they wish away their child. He takes the children and finds them a home elsewhere, a home where they will be loved and cherished and cared for. They are made immortal, into the creatures that adopt them, and are given names that mean something, like Alasse."

"He took your uncle."

"Because of a few ill used words. I read the records. There was a couple who wanted a baby boy at the time. But you insisted that you win Toby back and he would have given him to you, but you know everyone has an image to keep up. Had you lost, he would have made it look like a dream and returned the baby. Because you cared."

"He is cruel, unkind-"

"Gentle, tender, loving, caring."

"He will throw you aside."

"He _loves_ me, can you not see that!" Leah was on the verge of tears, choking on her words, her emotion. Jareth stood and put his arms around her, calming her by murmuring nonsense in her ear. Leah continued; "He loves me as he once loved you."

"He has you under some sort of spell," Jonathan insisted.

"He does not!" she whispered furiously.

"Leah, think about this-"

"I have. He loves me. Jareth loves me. No tricks, no illusions. I have dreamed of this world and life all of my life, this fantasy. I know about the children and history between you. All of you." She glanced at her father, "And I know his history, about how he has never been loved by anyone, not even his father, never knew his mother. How he was left alone at the age of eighteen with a kingdom to run but without so much as a good-bye. How much it pains him to see children wished to him, to see them unwanted and unloved as he was. I know nearly every corner of this Labyrinth as well as him and every goblin by name. I know magic and tricks and illusions. And I know my heart. My heart loves Jareth."

Jareth had turned his face away from Sarah so that she could not see the tears that had formed on his lashes. He clung to Leah as she went on, each conviction said with less and less voice as she became choked up. When she ended, she tipped his face toward her, nearly eye-level with him. She wiped his tears away with her fingers, flinging them away, his hurt, his fear. She held his face in her hands, staring into his eyes, one blue, one brown. With all her heart, she whispered, so softly that none should hear her, but all did; "I love you, Jareth. I love you."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. She moved her hands so they were flat against his chest. His head rested on her shoulder, his mouth near her ear; "I love you, Leah, with all of me." He would kiss her, but he did not want to let go, afraid he would lose her, have Sarah take her from him.

Sarah knew when a battle had been lost, but Jonathan was not ready to give up his daughter, his baby; "Leah? Are you ready?"

Leah pulled away from Jareth to face her father; "Have you heard or understood nothing that I have said? I am not leaving. I love him."

"Leah, I am your father and I say that we are leaving. _Now_."

Time seemed to freeze. Sarah held her breath, as if knowing what was coming next. Jareth also held his breath, for this was the final deciding moment. Jonathan stood defiant of his daughter's choice. And Leah stood tall, stubborn, proud. There was no hesitation from her; "You have no power over me."

The last time Jareth had heard those words, they ripped apart his world. Now, they made everything perfect. He gathered Leah in his arms, tears of joy pouring down his face, and kissed her, soft, gentle, and caring, but so full of passion. He could not believe it. She was his. He had won, and he was not the bad guy.

They pulled apart, needing air and Jareth saw tears in Leah's eyes as well. But then he frowned, and cupped her chin in his hand, studying her eyes. There was something and it was staring him in the face, but he still did not know what it was. Then it hit him.

"Your eyes."

"What about them?" Leah wanted to know.

"They're…different."

"How so?"

"One is still blue, but the other…the other is bright emerald green."

"What?" Leah, Sarah, and Jonathan all stared at him in disbelief.

"Here." He pulled out a crystal and handed it to Leah. She studied her reflection, first gasping in surprise, then grinning up at him; "How about that?"

"That means…" Jonathan started.

"You're Fae," Sarah said softly.

"You're mine."

"Yes. I'm yours." She hugged him, never wanting to let go. He held her tight, tears pouring down both of their faces. Tears of Joy. Alasse.


End file.
